All the Little Things in Life
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: A series of A-Z one shots that mainly focus on Halt, Crowley, Will, and Gilan but can include other cannon characters as well. The idea is to address things that are either skipped or left to reader's imagination. Rated T
1. Appointment

Alright so I have had ideas for one-shots for so long that I could never figure out where to go. This is my answer. I have seen some people do this and I thought I would give it a try. This will hopefully be a series of A-Z one shots featuring any cannon RA character (but mostly just Halt, Will, Gilan, and Crowley). I am also trying to have this touch on events that are skipped over or barely mentioned in the main story line or writing scenes from the books by switching prospective. This is mostly just to get ideas out of my head that have nowhere else to go.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **A** **ppointment**

It was the annual Ranger Gathering and after Will and Gilan had tried and failed to ambush Halt they sat together talking and laughing. Gil was still stationed at Meric Fief and had been for a while. Gilan acted as if this didn't bother him one bit however. The three Rangers were sipping mugs of warm coffee while they listen to each other tales. Halt kept Will well up to date on Redmount's happenings and teased Gil about Jenny. Anytime they mentioned the pretty blond cook Gil would turn bright red.

"Guys I will be back in a short I need to talk to Crowley," Halt said placing his mug down.

"About what?" Gilan asked.

"I am sure you will see before too long," Halt replied cryptically. Will gave Gil a look of sympathy knowing how annoying it was when Halt did that. Halt left his two former apprentices to try and figure out his cryptic meaning smirking to himself and headed for the command tent.

Crowley was hard at work with the Gathering preparations, because he had a really bad procrastination problem, and glanced up when Halt entered his tent.

"Halt good to see your grim self," Crowley said grinning. Halt snorted at him.

"Do you always have to be so unbelievably cheerful?" Halt asked. Crowley chuckled.

"If you could hurry up I have some work to finish up," Crowley said.

"Procrastinating as usual?" Halt asked wirily.

"You know sometimes I think you chose me for commandant simply so you could make fun of me for the amount of paperwork I have to do," Crowley said glaring at his old friend.

"Now why would I do that?" Halt asked with false innocence. Crowley shook his head.

"If you are going to tease me then leave," Crowley said.

"Actually I have a question for you," Halt said.

"Oh what is it? If Gil did something stupid again let me remind you that you were the person who decided to take him on as an apprentice," Crowley said.

"This isn't about Gil…. It is about Meralon," Halt said. Crowley's happy expression slipped at the mention of the Meralon.

"Yes Meralon really messed things up in Norgate didn't he," Crowley said.

"Yes you read Will's report. Meralon got to close and then became arrogant and cocky," Halt said. Crowley was nodding.

"I plan to punish him that is for sure but I assume there is more to your question," Crowley replied.

"Yes there is. Do you think it is wise to have Meralon stay in Norgate?" Halt asked. Crowley shook his head.

"No it isn't wise at all but his situation has left me in a bit of a bind. I wasn't planning on moving any Rangers this year but now I need to move Meralon from his fief and put him somewhere where he can't be such a pain," Crowley said.

"That is your problem," Halt said with surprising sympathy.

"Will has already dealt with things in Norgate and Seacliff is a pretty boring fief it would be a perfect," Crowley said. It made sense that Crowley would immediately think of Will since Will had dealt with the situation and was on his mind. Will had also dealt with the situation very well and both Crowley and Halt were slightly impressed even if neither had any intention of telling him this.

"Will is to young Crowley," Halt said. Crowley pursed his lips realizing Halt was right.

"Yea you're right….Gil?" Crowley said thoughtfully.

"Gil are you sure? You know I am very proud of Gil but Norgate and Macindaw are going to be in chaos Macindaw in particularly. Gil is good at a lot of things and I love him but are you sure he is ready? We thought Meralon was ready and look what happened to him," Halt said. Halt didn't want Gil to end up in the same situation.

"True but I think this could work. Meric Fief is a easy going fief where I can put Meralon until I figure out what the hell to do with him. Gil was trained by you so he can't possibly screw up that bad. Besides I think it is time for Gil to be moved and challenged…that is if you think he can handle it," Crowley said. Halt bit his lip for a moment considering.

"Yes I think Gil will do well there," Halt said.

"Yes problem solved now if you don't mind I have some stuff to be getting done. Oh and tell your crazy first apprentice the next time he messes with my coffee he is a dead man," Crowley said. Halt frowned.

"What did he do?" Halt asked.

"I had made a cup and then had to help a first year with something. When I got back I swear he had switched it to decaf," Crowley said. Halt hid a smile and kept a grim expression. On the inside he was laughing hysterically. When Gil turned his pranks on other people (Crowley in particular) Halt felt a surge of fondness for his former apprentice. That kept the pranks off him and gave him a laugh at the same time.

"I will be sure to tell him," Halt said in his usual grim tone. Crowley watched him curiously for any sign of laughter. He nodded seemingly satisfied and Halt left to join the group.

"Hey you are back," Will said. Halt nodded and realized Gil wasn't there.

"Where is the first knucklehead?" Halt asked. Will chuckled before answering.

"He said he had to collect a bet," Will said. Halt gave Will a funny look.

"A bet?" he asked.

"Yea something about Crowley's coffee," Will said with a shrug.

"Oh yea Crowley mentioned something about someone switching his coffee…with Gil life is never dull just don't tell him I said that," Halt said. Will grinned.

Once the Gathering drew to a close everyone had gathered around the table and ate happily. There was singing (which Halt of course complained about) and much laughter. As everything settled down Crowley stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Alright last official business is reassignments," Crowley said. "I hadn't planned on moving anyone this year but something drastic came up that must be addressed," Crowley continued.

"I wonder if he means Meralon," Gilan whispered through his mouth.

"Gil be quiet would you," Halt hissed back.

"Some of you may not be aware but a situation emerged in Norgate that caused some…problems. To avoid any more problems I will be moving two Rangers around," Crowley continued. All eyes fell on Meralon who glared back at them.

"Gilan you and Meralon will be switching fiefs. Gilan you will take Norgate and Meralon you will take Gil's old fief Meric," Crowley said. There was instant commotion. Most of the Rangers assumed Will would take the post seeing how he had just dealt with the problem. Gilan had two conflicting emotions on his face, shock and fear. Meralon just looked angry.

"You are ok Gil go," Halt hissed trying to push the terrified Ranger out of his seat. It was standard practice for a Ranger to get a written commission from Crowley and shake his hand when promoted to a new fief. Will knew this angered Meralon in more ways than one. Gil was younger then Meralon and he was also Halt's first apprentice.

"Come on chicken," Crowley said well naturedly over the commotion. Still terrified Gil went quickly up to Crowley. Gilan took his commission, shook Crowley's hand and was back in his seat in a matter of seconds. Will felt a rush of sympathy for his friend. Meralon followed suit and glared at Gil as he passed. It was ironic for a Ranger to be demoted but that was what had happened.

"Guys shut up," Crowley said when the commotion didn't die down. All the Rangers stopped mid-sentence and closed their mouths. "Thank you," Crowley said sarcastically. "Now that concludes the Gathering. Things may chance next year but for now the Gathering is over," Crowley finished.

Everyone parted and headed off into small groups. Gilan quickly fled and went straight towards the tents. Halt, Will, and Crowley followed and quickly caught up.

"Will I know you want to help but can you please head back to Seacliff?' Halt said. Will nodded.

"Would you tell him I say congrats," Will asked.

"We will," Crowley replied. Will nodded and left to grab Tug and his gear and head out. Halt and Crowley waited till he was gone then went to Gil.

The tall Ranger was talking softly to Blaze. "Gil are you ok?" Halt asked when he and Crowley were surrounding him.

"No I am not ok! I know Rangers can get swapped around from time to time but nothing like this. Meralon is older than me and he messed up so bad you had to send Will to fix it. Why can't you give it to him," Gilan complained. Halt squeezed his shoulder. He then made a small move with his head asking for Crowley to leave them. The commandant hesitated for a second, obviously debating how much help he would be, then nodded leaving the two alone.

"Will is far too young Gil. I know Meralon screwed up…badly but that has nothing to do with age. Meralon forgot what it meant to be a Ranger. He screwed up because he got to close and then became arrogant about it. I know you will not screw up that bad because I trained you better. Norgate is a chance to test you Gil and most Rangers would leap at the challenge," Halt told him gently.

"I am not most Rangers," Gilan replied softly. Halt nodded.

"True but I have faith in you. We sent Will because he had that lute for a cover but we could have just as easily sent you. Crowley wouldn't give you the chance unless he thought you could handle it. Besides Will doesn't have very many trump cards to use. You do and you may well need them. I am sure Meralon has let them get soft over there and you may need to whip them into shape," Halt said. Gilan frowned.

"I thought you hated rank pulling?" Gilan asked.

"I am unless it serves a greater purpose. Norgate is in chaos at the moment with all that has happened and your organization skills rival Crowley's and that could be very helpful," Halt said. Gilan considered for a moment.

"You sure I am going to be ok? I am scared I will end up like Meralon…I am scared I am not ready," Gialn said.

"Remember what I have always told you Gil. We can't control the future. If you think you are going to mess up you are. I know you are ready for Norgate and I would love to hear all the stories you come back and tell next Gathering," Halt said.

"Thanks I needed that," Gilan said.

"You're welcome I suppose. Oh Will says congrats," Halt added.

"Of course he would he doesn't have to clean up the mess," Gilan said.

"Personally I think this is karma at work. Even if I am not there I know you are going to have a lovely time cleaning that mess up and I can think of all the times you made my life hell when you are an apprentice," Halt said gruffly, satisfied now that his first apprentice would be ok.

"Love you too Halt," Gilan said sarcastically but he was grinning.

* * *

Here is letter **A**. I felt like this was a good start. It contains Crowley, Will, Halt and Gil (all my favs) and helps with an idea I have had in my head ever since reading book eight a while ago. Gil is said to be stationed in Norgate in that book but it never explains how he got there nor what happened to Meralon (who I really don't like). This is my take on it. Please review and I hope this is different then other ones out there.


	2. Blame

Here is the next one shot. I will announce this again when I do letter **G** but letter **H** contains spoilers from **The Tournament at Gorlan** which hasn't been released in all countries so please be warned. Also I made a list of my topics so I would not forget them and realized that with the exception of a few which are stretched a little I have this figured out till letter **W**. **X** , **Y** , and **Z** I have no ideas for so suggestions are welcome.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **B** **lame**

Gilan turned Blaze back around and headed back the way he had come. Horace was riding Kicker feeling absolutely exhausted after his mad dash to reach the army. Gil's usual happy expression was replaced by a look of sorrow. Horace didn't try talking to Gil knowing that it would be a waste of oxygen. Blaze kept her ears on her master and every so often would grunt unhappily when she hit a rough spot in the path.

The camp was buzzing with activity when they arrived. Horace let his eyes scan the grounds looking for some familiar face that could help comfort him. A small group of people were huddled a short distance away talking quietly amongst themselves. The group consisted of Halt, Crowley, Duncan, and Gil's father Sir David. Horace could easily recognize Halt and Crowley seeing how they were the only two people in the distinctive Ranger clocks. Horace could recognize Duncan for the simple fact that he recognized his insignia. It was a white circle with a red stopping hawk in the center. Duncan also had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. David's shield wasn't present as it was on his battlehorse who stood a few paces away tethered and cropping the grass.

Gilan brought Blaze to a stop and the mare's ears flicked back to him waiting for more signals. Horace brought Kicker to a halt and then stopped the pack pony and Tug. Gilan dismounted and leaned against his horse for support.

"Sir you ok?" Horace asked concern filling his blue eyes.

"I will be Horace," Gilan said softly but his voice sounded pained and distant.

"I can go see the king now right?" Horace asked. Gilan shook his head.

"I will tell Duncan what has happened you wait here with the horses," Gilan said finding some resolve somewhere. Horace nodded.

"Yes sir," he said. Horace dropped the reins a little so his tired horse could graze. Gilan jogged over to the small group. He could have easily snuck up on two of them but chose to just be direct.

"I think Ranger Gilan has returned your majesty," Halt said when he heard Gil walking towards them. Halt and Crowley turned out so Gil could come in to the circle. Gilan sank down to one knee doing the greeting almost on auto pilot. Halt and Crowley exchanged a worried glance something was wrong.

"Stand up Ranger Gilan have you found my daughter?" Duncan asked hopefully. Gilan winched slightly almost as if he was worried Duncan would hit him.

"No sir…she has been captured," Gilan said softly. By this point several other members had joined the circle. Arlad, Rodney, Tyler and Fergus had joined the group and heard Gil's soft reply.

"What happened!" they all asked at once minus Halt, Crowley, Duncan, and David.

"Give him some space," Crowley snapped before Halt could even get the words out. The others quieted almost immediately.

"Thanks Crowley," Duncan said. Gilan started to shake violently and Halt was instantly at his side. The shorter Ranger somehow managed to get an arm around Gil's shoulders.

"Take it easy Gil and tell me what happened," Halt said calmly. Crowley, Halt, Duncan, and David knew Gil had been under a great deal of emotional and physical strain for a while. Gil had barely recovered from the hard ride to the army camp when he left to head out again.

"We were riding hard when we saw Horace come in riding Tug. He told me about a bridge Morgarath was building across the Fissure. That is why there were no Celts in any of the towns. Morgarath planed for a group of Skandians to join forces with the Wargals, cross the bridge and hit us in the rear. Will…Will he stayed behind to make sure that bloody bridge was well and truly gone. Your daughter stayed behind with him. The Skandians overpowered them. There is also another force of Skandians coming north of the Thorntree Forest. I never should have left them behind," Gilan said at this point breaking down and losing his composure. Tears streamed from his eyes and he shook violently in Halt's arms.

"Sir Rodney can you get all this information out of Horace and work with Crowley to coordinate this. The rest of you get your men ready," Duncan said with forced authority. Right now he wanted to escape and deal with the blow that hit him but he also knew he was King and had things that must be done.

"What about Halt and Gilan?" Crowley asked. Like many good commanders Crowley was worried about the men under his command and Gil was in need of some support at the moment.

"Halt can go calm Gilan down then get back to you," Duncan said. Halt nodded his thanks to Gilan and led his first apprentice to a secluded place.

"I am sorry Halt I failed you," Gilan sobbed. Halt held him tight.

"You didn't fail me Gil this isn't your fault ok," Halt said gently.

"I left them Halt. I shouldn't have left them," Gilan said through tears. Halt was at a loss.

Meanwhile Crowley took care of Blaze and Tug while Rodney and Arald worked to debrief Horace. Once Crowley was done with the horses he found a few of the more cheerful Rangers of the Corps and sent them in Halt's direction.

Later that night Halt and Crowley were sipping cups of coffee in Halt's tent while they looked through the new intelligence that had come in to come up with their next move. Gilan had been given something to help him sleep and was sleeping soundly on a cot.

"How is he?" Crowley asked with a nod over to the sleeping Gilan. According to the healer Gil would be out cold for the next three hours. The two Rangers could talk about him without his knowledge.

"He will do what needs to be done," Halt said firmly.

"That isn't what I meant," Crowley said. Halt sighed.

"He is hurting Crowley. I have tried to tell him it isn't his fault for Will's capture but he will not listen to me. Several other senior Rangers have told him much the same thing but it has done no good," Halt said softly. He glanced over at Gilan who was curled up in the covers.

"You want me to talk to him?" Crowley asked but Halt was already shaking his head.

"It would do no good Crowley," Halt said. The drug was starting to wear off because Gilan started thrashing. Gilan had no idea Halt and Crowley were in the room but was having a nightmare. He had no idea he was safe and sound.

"Will I am sorry…I shouldn't have left you. Halt I am sorry I failed you. I am sorry," Gilan wailed in his sleep. Halt remained grim faced but his heart went out to Gilan.

"Should I get a healer Halt…give him another dose?" Crowley asked. Halt shook his head.

"David doesn't think it will do any good. Besides we have a war on at the moment and it will only slow him down. No amount of medicine is going to help him right now Crowley he needs Will back," Halt said.

"You mad at him?" Crowley asked curiously. Halt shook his head.

"No I am not. I am with the other Rangers this isn't his fault. I wish he could see that but he is taking Will's capture so hard. Pauline says he sees Will like a younger brother," Halt said with a sigh.

"Poor Gil," Crowley said.

* * *

Here is letter **B**. In the second and third books it is implied that Gil took Will's capture very hard. The book goes from him seeing Horace to like days later when they are planing. I could imagine Gil having to deliver the king more bad news and his reaction being very similar to this. I hope no one is to far out of character in this (Gil is the one I am really worried about).


	3. Caring

Third one-shot is here! I want to thank everyone for their ideas for themes **Y** - **Z**. I think people misunderstood me when I said I had through **W** but that is ok because I may use one of your suggestions. :p These are so fun to write.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **C** **aring**

Halt led the exhausted tall Ranger towards his tent. He was supporting most of Gil's weight as the Ranger, somehow miraculously, was just able to stay on his feet. Blaze had been waiting outside with her head down and followed Halt and Gilan when they left the tent. The horse was just as exhausted as her rider and looked as if she was about to fall asleep on her hooves.

"How is he Halt?" Pauline asked she had seen an exhausted Gilan ride into the camp and wanted to lend Halt a hand.

"Exhausted I would be surprised if he remembers his own name," Halt said shifting his first apprentice around trying to find a more comfortable place for him to lie on.

"Hello Lady Pauline," Gilan said his voice full of exhaustion.

"Gilan I take it you need to rest," Pauline said smiling gently at Halt's first apprentice.

"I am fine," Gilan said somehow managing to find some small reserve of energy somewhere and stand upright.

"To hell you are all right Gil you are crashing in my tent," Halt said sternly.

"Blaze…," Gilan started.

"I said I would take care of her remember," Halt said gently.

"I don't remember," Gilan said.

"That's alright Gil I remember. I am sure Pauline can get you something warm into your system and I will take care of Blaze," Halt said. Gilan gave a small nod that seemed to take a hell of a lot of effort and switched over to Pauline. The elegant diplomat led the Ranger into Halt's tent.

Halt took the time to quickly care for Blaze, untacking her and rubbing her down. Normally Blaze would have nickered gratitude but she was starting to fall asleep, which was of course why Halt was moving quickly.

"Come on girl we are almost done," Halt said nudging the mare awake. If she was going to fall asleep he would rather she fall asleep in the small pasture where Abelard was. That way she wasn't in the way. Halt then led her into the pasture and grabbed an apple from a tub nearby.

"Here you go girl you have earned this," Halt said. Halt had told both Gil and Will repeatedly to watch how many apples they fed their horses but Halt felt Blaze had truly earned this one and he wasn't entirely cold hearted. Abelard gave Halt a hard look when Blaze took the apple from Halt's hand. Halt glanced around quickly to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"She is about to fall asleep on herself I say she has earned it," Halt told his horse sternly.

" _So she gets an apple because she was stupid enough not to sleep hardly in three or four odd days?_ "

" _You know Abelard she wasn't the one to decide how hard they rode besides you get to many apples as it is._ "

" _I do not_ "

Halt shook his head knowing he could be here all day arguing with his stubborn horse and left a very irritated Abelard behind. Once inside the tent Pauline had gotten Gil a hot bowl of soup and a mug of tea.

"Blaze has been bedded down Gil," Halt said.

"That is good why do I have to drink this I want coffee," Gilan complained holding up the mug of tea.

"Trust me Gil caffeine from the coffee is the last thing you need right now," Halt said. Gilan was too tired to argue and drowned what was there.

Pauline left once she was sure Halt wouldn't slip the exhausted Ranger a mug of coffee (no matter how tempting). Once Gilan was changed he quite literally crashed on a cot that was up against a side of the tent. Halt, in a rare show of affection, pulled the covers over the top of him.

"I am proud of you Gil," he breathed knowing full well the Ranger was too passed out to hear. Halt didn't want to leave Gilan by himself so he sat in a chair in the corner and made a quick check of Gil's weapons. They weren't exactly sharp but they weren't dull either and Halt nodded slightly.

Two hours later Halt heard Abelard's warning call. Halt knew that Blaze was probably too exhausted to bother with a warning particularly since Abelard was there. Halt rose from his spot and stretched his muscles. Gilan hadn't moved in two hours other than his steady breathing. It was common for people to turn in their sleep but Gilan was so thoroughly exhausted Halt doubted he had the energy for even that and that said something.

Halt chuckled to himself when he heard a bang and a muffled curse. Halt could hear Crowley laughing outside. Then he heard Sir David snap at the Ranger, "Not all of us are as short as you Crowley", before the two got in the tent.

"Hello Halt," Crowley said. Halt nodded a greeting to each of them.

"Gil is fine," Halt said before David could even form the question.

"Well he didn't so much as stir when we came in so I am going to take a wild guess and say he really was as tired as he looked," Crowley said. Halt nodded.

"Blaze looks worn out too," David commented. Again Halt nodded.

"It might be a good idea to have someone look over her. It is rough ground and Blaze looked a little beat up," he said.

"I thought Ranger horses were supposed to be tough," David said innocently.

"You try running your Battlehorse as hard as Gil ran Blaze then ask that again," Crowley challenged.

"And why would I do that? I have no reason to do that," David countered.

"If you two are going to fight get out," Halt said. Both Ranger and knight looked to be on the verge of firing another friendly insult. "Out," Halt ordered. Crowley went out first followed by David (who hit his head again and cursed). Halt shook his head.

He waited a few moments and checked up on Gil one more time before heading outside the tent. David had already left and Crowley was standing by Blaze. The bay mare was fast asleep and ignored the commandant. Crowley was gently checking the mare over.

"She is probably going to be sore like Gil and is tired but there doesn't seem to be any major damage," Crowley said when he felt Halt's presence.

"That is good to hear I know Gil would worry over her," Halt said. Crowley turned to his old friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Like you are worrying over him?" Crowley asked. Halt simply snorted. Crowley waited patiently for another response. The silence dragged out. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"You waiting on something?" Halt asked mildly.

"You are worrying over him," Crowley said triumphantly.

"He was my first apprentice," Halt defended. Crowley grinned then turned serious.

"He did a good job Halt you trained him well," Crowley said.

"Not bad for the son of a knight," Halt said wirily and Crowley let out a bark of laughter.

"Not bad at all," Crowley replied.

"Well I am going to stay with him. Let me know if Duncan needs me," Halt said. Crowley nodded. He knew Halt was showing a different side of himself. Halt was tough and grim but he did have a caring side and it was times like this when he came out. Crowley also knew that Halt probably wouldn't leave Gil's side till his first apprentice woke up and he would watch him like a hawk till he did.

"Makes you wonder eh Blaze?" Crowley asked the sleepy mare. Blaze promptly ignored him to busy sleeping to care. Abelard turned away from Crowley when the Ranger turned his direction almost as if to say, _"Why ask me?"_ Crowley snorted at the horses and went back towards the command tent.

* * *

Here is letter **C**. We get to see Halt's caring side with Will but we don't get to see it a whole lot with Gil so that is what this chapter is about. I think Halt sees Gil and Will about the same in regards to how much they mean to him so I could see him doing this. Also Crowley, David, and Pauline make appearances. Now if you will excuse me I must hide from Halt because I am showing his caring side...he is going to kill me when I do Graybeard Halt.


	4. Dancing

Forth one-shot is here! This is going well and I enjoy these random ideas that pop in my head.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **D** **ancing**

Halt was looking for one person at Redmount castle and could not for the life of him find her. In roughly ten days time Halt would marry Pauline in front of a tremendous amount of people. Determined to avoid embarrassing himself Halt needed to learn how to dance. Now being a prince Halt should have already known how to dance but Halt was and had always been a rebel, anyone who knew him knew that much. Finally Halt spotted her.

"Lady Sandra," Halt said as he moved towards her.

"Hello Ranger Halt," Lady Sandra said smiling.

"Can I talk to you privately…please?" Halt asked. More than a little confused Lady Sandra nodded and led the way to a private part of the castle.

"We can talk here Halt no one will overhear us," Lady Sandra said. She closed the door so that no one would bother them.

"Alright…if I may could you teach me how to…dance," Halt said.

"Dance?" Lady Sandra asked. Halt had to bite back his usual retort knowing it would not be a good idea to agitate the only person who could help him.

"Yes dance for my wedding. Pauline has invented a ton of people and I would rather not embarrass myself," Halt said.

"I will gladly help you Halt but I didn't know you couldn't dance," Lady Sandra said.

"Well I can't…at least I don't think I can but could this please stay between us," Halt said. Lady Sandra looked into Halt's dark brown eyes and could tell he was serious. The short wiry Ranger evidently didn't want anyone to know what he was up to.

"Of course Halt I can help you and no one will know," Lady Sandra replied. Halt sighed with obvious relief.

"Thank you…so when can we start the wedding is in ten days," Halt said. Lady Sandra smiled.

"We can start now if you are willing," she replied. Halt nodded and the two of them headed towards an empty and quiet room. Once inside she locked the door behind them. Sandra led him over to the center of the room.

"Thank you again," Halt said. Lady Sandra looked at him for a long moment.

"Thank me after because lord knows I can't teach Arald hopefully I can teach you," Lady Sandra replied. Halt fought the urge to make a jab at Arald.

"Alright I will but I am a pretty quick learner," Halt said honestly. He wasn't boasting it was the simple truth. Lady Sandra's only response was a raised eyebrow.

The two of them started simple where Lady Sandra actually guided Halt around the room. As with most things Halt begin to commit each movement to memory and within the hour he had a basic understanding of the movements as long as Lady Sandra was leading him. There was no music yet and Halt, reflected on how good of a dancer Lady Sandra was. Lady Sandra was a little worried that being taller than Halt would be a serious problem but Halt was quick to adjust so he was out of the way.

"You are a quick learner," Lady Sandra said pleasantly surprised. The next thing to do was have Halt try the movements on his own. Lady Sandra was thankful that Halt was well-balanced and light on his feet. It was a trait most Rangers had, Halt just happened to be very good.

"It is good that you are well-balanced and light on your feet Halt otherwise this would be a nightmare. This time around I want you to lead me," Lady Sandra said. Halt let go of her and backed away shaking his head.

"It is one thing for you to lead me around but it is quite the other for me to lead you," Halt said. As much as he had authority issues at time it was much easier to follow someone in a situation like this then lead them.

"Halt when you do have to dance you are supposed to lead Pauline as you are the groom. Soon this will be muscle memory and you will not have to think about it," Lady Sandra said firmly not allowing the Ranger to back out of this.

"If you say so," Halt said knowing full well that arguing with her in her area of expertise was not only foolish it was also stupid. Halt started to lead Lady Sandra around the room. He was nowhere near as fast as she was but he did have a basic concept of what he was doing. Soon the movements begin to follow and Halt could speed up a little. Lady Sandra seeing this decided to end the lesson on a good note and stop there before Halt became frustrated or bored, much like Arald.

"I think we should stop for the day Halt. No sense spending more time then need be in this room or people will get suspicious," Lady Sandra said.

"Thank you again. Pauline deserves to have a good and happy wedding and that means she deserves a good dance," Halt said, even though as a general rule he hated dancing especially dancing in public.

"Pauline is very lucky you are going through all this trouble to learn Halt. After all you are the one who took ages to propose," Lady Sandra said a smile forming on her face as she said. Halt snorted.

"What is wrong with me wanting to take my time?" he asked. Lady Sandra just smiled. Halt shrugged and left the room.

They continued their practice for the next seven days in secret in the same room. Four days in Lady Sandra started playing music for Halt to dance to. It was perfect but Halt learned to dance to rhythm no matter what was playing.

On the eight day, three days before the wedding, Halt and Sandra where heading to the room when the noticed the door was open slightly. "That's odd I didn't know anyone was in here," Lady Sandra said puzzled.

"Well maybe Arald is practicing or some of the couriers?" Halt suggested.

"Maybe," Lady Sandra said.

"Only one way to find out," Halt pointed out. Lady Sandra opened the door to the room and moved in. Halt followed. Neither expected to see these three people in the room, Alyss was off to one side sitting in a chair and watching. In the center of the room was Halt's first Apprentice, Gilan, and Jenny. Gil was the only Ranger of the four Rangers (Halt, Gil, Crowley, and Will) who was taller than his dance partner. Jenny had her eyes glued to Gil and a big happy smile on her face.

So far it appeared that the only one who had noticed them was Gil, who had tensed slightly, and then relaxed when he caught a glimpse of his watchers. While Halt's, face was impassive he was secretly happy for Gil. Gil had thus far been unable to win a woman's heart. He was charming and handsome but had yet to find anyone to feel attracted to. Jenny, however, was that woman. Gil seemed to light up in her presence. He was always cheerful and happy go lucky but Jenny gave him a little something else. Normally Halt would be opposed to Gil dating someone outside of the couriers but Jenny was special. She was a cook, used to keeping secrets, and she and Will were very close friends so she wasn't afraid of Gil and knew what a Ranger's life meant.

"Hello," Lady Sandra said making herself known. Even though Gil knew she was there, her talking messed him up and he nearly didn't catch Jenny having her hit him.

"Sorry," Gil apologized. Jenny just beamed at him.

"I am fine," she said. Halt realized how alike Gil and Jenny where. Both where extremely cheerful and between the two of them they could fill a whole room with sunshine.

"What you two up to?" Halt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well your wedding is in three days so me and Jenny thought we could get some practice since…you know…I will be dancing with her," Gil said.

"I think Ranger Gilan has a crush," Alyss added slyly. Gilan flushed a very bright red and Halt had to try very hard to keep from smiling. Jenny on the other hand wasn't fazed at all and looked at Gil adoringly.

"Well I never would have guessed," Lady Sandra said with a small smile.

"You didn't need this room did you? It was quiet and out of the way so I thought we could practice in here…Arald said it was alright," Gilan said.

"It is perfectly fine but you both look like you could use a break it is almost dinner time anyway," Lady Sandra replied.

"Oh no Chubb is going to be furious I was supposed to be there an hour ago," Jenny said nervously.

"Don't worry Jen I know a few short cuts," Gilan said. Jenny smiled at him. The two love birds left the room. Alyss grinning followed.

Halt and Lady Sandra continued to practice over the next three days but not as much. Halt had a pretty basic idea down and would do a fair job. Lady Sandra, Pauline, and Halt instead watched Gil and Jenny practice. Lady Sandra offered pointers to each of them and would lend a hand occasionally but Gil and Jenny where already decent on their own.

"I think they are in love," Pauline whispered. "I have never seen Gil so focused on something like this," she added. Gilan was very focused, just not in more formal affairs like dancing.

"People do the strangest things when they are in love," Halt replied and Pauline never got his double meaning…or at least she never let on.

* * *

Here is letter **D**. I don't know what made me come up with this but I found it interesting when I read the book. Also I included some Jenny/Gil because they are so cute together and I really wished they were married in Royal Ranger because they are a cute couple. Alright let's be honest as much as I want them together (maybe book thirteen rummer is John may be doing another book with Will and Maddie) Jenny saying no means Gil is a free man and I may or may not have a crush on him. Try and guess what **E** is I bet you can't guess :) well maybe you can.


	5. Exile

Fifth one-shot is here! This title is very lose but it was something I wanted to write about.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **E** **xile**

Word had reached Gilan very quickly that his former mentor was caught in a tavern publicly insulting the King. Gil felt sick to his stomach. He knew darn well why Halt was talking treason in the tavern, Halt was going to get Will back. Gilan sighed and checked his work. He could leave for a while, his fief was quiet enough, and head to Araluen to watch the trial. He didn't really want to watch the trial but if something happened to Halt Gilan felt he would never forgive himself if he didn't get the chance to say good bye. Gil seriously doubted Duncan would behead him but banishment was a good possibility…exile.

"Come on Blaze we are going to Araluen," Gil said when he found his resolve and went to tack up his mare.

 _"_ _Cheer up a little Gil maybe it will not be all bad."_

 _"_ _I can't Blaze I just can't."_

Blaze snorted and Gil suspected she was done with the conversation. Gilan shrugged he didn't really feel like talking at the moment anyway. The ride to Arlauen was pretty boring but Gilan traveled at a decent peace determined to arrive early enough to lend some sort of help.

As usual when Gil came within sight of the castle he pulled Blaze up to look at the castle. Gil knew this was most people's reaction upon seeing the castle. Blaze snorted impatiently under him and Gil hid a grin urging his horse forward. The guards saw him and moved out of his way. It was hardly a surprise to find Cropper, Abelard and Arald's horses in the stables when Gil entered leading Blaze. He took care of her quickly and diligently.

 _"_ _Have you considered maybe Halt doesn't want to see you Gil?"_

 _"_ _Why would he not want to see I am a loveable person."_

 _"_ _Keep telling yourself that."_

Gilan snorted at his horse feeling slightly insulted. Once he finished caring for her he jogged up the castle. He knew where Crowley's office was and jogged towards it. The door was shut at the moment so out of respect he knocked.

"Come in," Crowley said. Gilan opened the door silently and slipped in. Crowley was pacing the room back and forth. He knew a Ranger had come up he just didn't realize it was this Ranger.

"Hello Crowley," Gilan said softly. Crowley stopped pacing and looked at Halt's first apprentice in well hidden startled surprise. Gilan was not who he suspected to come up here.

"Gilan what are you doing here?" Crowley hissed.

"I heard about what happened with Halt I want to see him," Gilan said in a soft tone. He kept his gaze on Crowley but it was tough for him.

"Gil Halt is in a cell in the guard house awaiting trial for publicly insulting the King. That is hard enough you think he really wants to see his first apprentice and know how bad he let you down?" Crowley asked gently.

"I want to tell him I am sorry. I let him down. If Will was captured Halt would have no reason to do this," Gilan said stubbornly fighting back tears. Crowley sighed. Gilan could be very stubborn when he chose to be. It was trait that Crowley would swear up and down Halt reinforced.

"Ok fine," Crowley said more harshly then he intended. Gil winched a little. "Sorry," Crowley said.

The two Rangers headed for Halt's cell. Once inside they found Halt sitting on the bed and apparently thinking because his back was turned.

"Hey Halt," Gilan breathed when they were within earshot.

"What are you doing here Gil?" Halt said with a sigh turning around.

"I wanted to see you," Gilan said softly.

"Crowley there was a reason I didn't want Gil to see me like this….it will be too hard on him," Halt said.

"Your first apprentice is very stubborn Halt," Crowley said raising an eyebrow. Halt sighed again.

"Gil while it is great to see you don't you think you have more important things to worry about?" Halt asked.

"Like you did?" Gil challenged. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"What I do in my private life is none of your business," Halt said.

"Publicly insulting Kings in taverns isn't a wise thing to be doing in your free time Halt," Crowley said.

"Save the lecture Crowley," Halt grumbled. Gil looked like he was about to say something when Halt cut him off. "Look Gil my trial will be soon. I don't want you there when I go to trial so find something to occupy yourself ok?" Halt asked. Gilan looked hurt but nodded. Crowley shook his head sadly and he and Gil left the guard room.

Gilan spent the next little while practicing his sword work with several members of the Royal Guard. When time for the trial came Gilan found himself waiting outside the castle for Crowley. He started pacing till one of the guards rather bluntly told him to get lost.

When this happened Gilan tacked up Blaze and took her for a short ride. It was wet and nasty outside but being on Blaze seemed to calm him a little. Blaze, sensing Gil wasn't in the best of moods, kept quiet for the ride only offering her input when he asked for it.

"Gil," Crowley called mere seconds after Blaze gave her loud greeting. Gilan turned her around.

"Yes Crowley?" he asked.

"Halt was sentenced to banishment for one year," Crowley said when he stopped Cropper.

"That is a relief I was worried he was going to get beheaded," Gilan said playing with his reins. Blaze tensed under him.

"To be honest I was a little worried myself but Halt has put in years of service and beheading just didn't seem to fit the crime," Crowley said.

"Well can I see him now?" Gilan asked. He knew Halt had 48 hours to leave.

"I would say yes but he has already left," Crowley said.

"He didn't say goodbye?" Gilan asked sounding hurt.

"I am afraid not," Crowley said softly.

"Let's catch up with him please Crowley," Gilan asked he was almost begging. Crowley hesitated then came to a decision. He had to get Halt's oakleaf from him anyway and Gil would have a chance to say goodbye.

"Sure Gil," Crowley said. He turned Cropper around and headed down the path he knew Halt had taken.

 _"_ _You aren't going to say goodbye are you?"_

 _"_ _No Blaze I am not. I want to go with him."_

 _"_ _What makes you think he will let you? What about Folder? I thought you guys were tracking him down."_

 _"_ _We are but there are lots of Rangers who can do that. I don't want Halt to be alone."_

 _"_ _You don't have a choice….Halt will not let you go with him."_

 _"_ _And you know this how?"_

 _"_ _I am a horse and I know things."_

Gilan wondered if his horse was right.

"Gil come on," Crowley called. Gilan shook his head and squeezed Blaze…of they went.

* * *

Here is letter **E**. This was something that had been bugging me for a while. Gil was obviously there well before Horace showed up so I wondered how he would feel about Halt's drama and how he would deal. I hope this does him justice.


	6. Forgiveness

Sixth one-shot is here! I always figured Halt would have Will, Horace, and Cassandra talk about their issues when he returned.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **F** **orgiveness**

Will and Cassandra were safe back in Arlauen and Duncan was preparing a welcome back banquette for all of them. All in all things were going well but there was a big elephant in the room. Gilan was in the fief and was avoiding Will, Horace, and Cassandra at all costs. Neither of the three realized this as all where happy just to be home (Will and Cassandra in particular) but Halt did…because he is Halt.

"Crowley what am I going to do about Gil? You would think he would be thrilled that Will and the princess are safe and sound with no life threatening injuries," Halt grumbled. He was in Crowley's office and the commandant was busy working on something for Duncan. Crowley looked up.

"It isn't that simple Halt. He still blames himself for their capture. Under that logic he isn't going to just casually walk up to them and say: "Hey how was your time in Skandia,"" Crowley said. Halt regarded his commandant seriously.

"I have been gone for almost a year and he still isn't over that," Halt said in surprise.

"No not really although to be fair it hasn't affected his work or anything I can just tell," Crowley said. Halt raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can just tell and how is that?" Halt asked.

"He has just been more reserved and whenever someone brings up your...um 'adventure' and Will's capture he leaves the conversation. It isn't noticeable unless you know him well but I know him well enough," Crowley said.

"Well I suppose I need to fix that," Halt said thoughtfully.

"Oh no you don't need to fix that! You are the most uncheerful person I know," Crowley said. Halt wasn't sure whether to be flattered or offended.

"So then what do you suggest oh wise one," Halt said sarcastically. Crowley frowned at him.

"No need to be so sarcastic," Crowley said.

"Look all I am thinking is having Will, Horace, Cassandra, and Gilan meet up somewhere quiet and let them work it out while I 'supervise'," Halt said putting air quotes around 'supervise'. Crowley looked at him with interest.

"You sure that is a good idea. The three of them have been through a lot over there, Will and the princess especially, and no matter how good our intentions are words can be said," Crowley said.

"That is why I am supervising. Besides I hate it when Gil is upset, and yes I will deny it if you ever tell him I said that, and I am sure Will, and Cassandra need to come to terms with what has happened over there. It is good for all them," Halt said. Crowley bit his lip. He had to admit it was a good plan.

"Alright Halt I will trust you on that," Crowley said.

Once the details were worked out Halt led Will, Horace, and Cassandra over to where he knew Gil would be. Gil was whacking away at a post while his father and Rodney were watching. Horace stiffened a little.

"Relax Horace," Halt hissed to the warrior apprentice. The group joined David and Rodney not wanting to break Gil's concentration. Rodney gave a small nod to Horace and David's full attention was on his son he barely noticed them.

"Hey Horace," Rodney said nodding towards the boy.

"Sir," Horace said. David turned around and gave the boy a small nod as well.

"Princess," Rodney said in startled surprise having just noticed the princess seeing how she was hiding behind Halt. Both knights instantly stiffened and Gilan noticed the commotion for the first time.

"Wonderful," he grumbled softly then in a much louder voice he said, "Princess." Halt could sense the strained tone in his voice.

"Hello Gilan," Cassandra said giving a small wave towards him. Gilan stiffened and returned the wave with a salute.

"Could you two leave us for a moment," Halt asked. The two knights exchanged glances then shrugged.

"Sure Halt," they said. Gilan waited patiently for the two knights to leave.

"Well um if you will excuse me I do believe I have somewhere to be," Gilan said once they were gone and he flipped around to leave.

"Oh no you don't Gil you aren't going anywhere," Halt said blocking his only exit. Will, Horace, and Cassandra exchanged puzzled glances. They had no idea what was going on only that Halt had wanted them to come with him.

"Halt what is it? Crowley says I am doing fine," Gilan complained.

"Yes in your work sure but Crowley says it affects your personality you are more reserved than normal," Halt replied. Gilan groaned.

"So you aren't going to let me out of this are you?" he asked.

"No you four need to work it out," Halt said firmly.

"Work what out?" Horace asked puzzled. Halt rolled his eyes to heaven. Will and Cassandra were equally confused but judging by Halt's reaction they decided they wouldn't ask.

"It's nothing," Gilan said quickly not really wanting to talk about it.

"To hell it is nothing," Halt growled softly. He turned back to the other three who were exchanging confused looks. "Gil blames himself for the two of you getting caught in Celtic. He feels responsible for leaving you three alone in Celtic and then your subsequent capture," Halt explained.

"What!?" the three of them cried. The idea that Gil blamed himself was beyond stupid to them and they thought Halt was messing with them.

"Yes, Gil blames himself. We have tried to tell him it isn't his fault, me and other senior Rangers, but it has had little to no effect. Crowley says he still isn't over it," Halt continued.

"It happened a year ago!" Will cried dumbfounded.

"That may be but Gil still isn't over it," Halt said.

"That is so stupid!" Cassandra cried. Gilan winched a little.

"Well then work it out," Halt growled. Everyone was looking at Gil. The tall Ranger was shifting uncomfortably. No one said a word for a long while and the silence seemed to drag out. Finally Will spoke.

"Sorry Gil," Will said. Gilan frowned.

"Sorry?" he asked puzzled. Will nodded.

"Sorry you feel this way. Sorry you blame yourself for my capture…because it is my fault," Will said. Horace and Cassandra turned quickly to Will in startled surprise.

"It isn't your fault Will!" Horace cried and winched slightly when Will gave him a well placed kick.

"Horace is right Will it wasn't your fault," Gilan said tilting his head to one side curiously.

"And why not? I got caught at the bridge. I could have run and I didn't. The bridge was burning on its own but I stayed behind didn't I," Will said calmly looking directly at Gilan.

"But you made a choice Will. You did what you thought was right at the time. You had no way of knowing the bridge was going to continue to burn. You did your duty," Gilan said puzzled.

"Exactly Gil. I made a choice to stay. I did my duty…as did you. You made a choice to leave because you didn't know things were going to get worse. You did your duty. You knew something was wrong so you alerted the King. I can forgive you if you really need to hear it but you are no more to blame then I was," Will said. Gilan went to reply then realized Will had a very valid point. Will for his part could see him processing this new information and he waited patiently for him to grasp it. Both Horace and Cassandra were quiet sure where he was heading.

"Thank you Will I needed to hear that," Gilan said.

"You are welcome Gil," Will replied and the two hugged briefly.

Later that night Halt meet up with Gil in the room he was staying in. Gil was sharpening his sword when Halt came in.

"Hey Halt," he said.

"Gil you feeling better?" Halt asked. Gilan nodded.

"Yes I am feeling better how was your trip?" Gil asked.

"Eventful I suppose how were things here catching Foldar?" Halt asked. Gil gave a small faint smile.

"Now that is quite the story," he said.

* * *

Here is letter **F**. I always felt that Gil would need some help from Will and Horace to overcome the blame he felt after Will's capture (and for the record yes I think he was stupid in blaming himself). Next one is **G** evil smirk. That is Greybeard Halt... Me must go Halt is giving me one of those looks :p


	7. Greybeard Halt

Seventh one-shot is here. This was a blast to make! Also I have a spoiler warning at the bottom of this page to but if you haven't read **The Tournament at Gorlan** don't read the next one-shot.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters I also don't own Greybeard Halt and yes the full version is on here**

* * *

 **G** **reybeard Halt**

Will was feeling put out after his return from Skandia and needed something to take his mind of his troubles. The answer was a mandola. Will knew Halt wouldn't approve but he wanted something to liven up his life and music seemed to be about as good as anything. So later that day Will came home with his own mandola he had bought. Halt frowned when Will bounded into the cabin holding the case of his mandola.

"What the hell is that?" Halt asked.

"It's a mandola. I bought it with some money I saved up please let me keep it Halt please," Will begged.

"Alright but I better not hear you playing that bloody thing in my presence," Halt said warily.

"Thank you Halt thank you," Will cried happily. Halt grunted and went about reading his reports.

Will spent the next couple of weeks practicing with his mandola while Halt was out. As Will practiced he played a lot of _Old Joe Smoke_ and he found a parody for it that he called Greybeard Halt. He loved singing it in his free time and tried to make sure Halt never caught him singing the song. Practicing random songs was one thing singing Greybeard Halt in Halt's presence was a death wish. Will still had much to accomplish in his life.

Will even made sure to hide the lyrics in a safe place so as to make sure there was no chance he would be caught with it. Halt and Will had just finished an early breakfast when the grizzly Ranger stretched and rose to his feet.

"Will I am going to be out for the day Arald needs me to do something for him. You keep working for me would you and not play that damn lute all day," Halt said. Will nodded the other day Halt had caught him playing instead of studding much to Halt's annoyance.

"Yes Halt," Will said meekly.

"Good," the Ranger growled glad the message had sunk in.

Halt was gone for the whole day and Will started to run out of things to do. He had practiced all his weapons training map reading and just about everything he could think of for the day. It was around dinner time so Will decided to get some practice in then. He knew Halt wouldn't mind if he played late at night. Will started playing the original version of the Greybeard Hat parody but as it often happens when he starts the original the parody works its way into his singing.

 ** _Greybeard Halt is a friend of mine_**

 ** _He lives on Redmont's hill_**

 ** _Greybeard Halt never took a bath_**

 ** _And they say he never will!_**

 ** _Fare the well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _Fare thee well, I say_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _I'll see you on your way_**

 ** _Greybeard Halt, he lost a bet_**

 ** _He lost his winter coat_**

 ** _When winter comes, Halt stays warm_**

 ** _By sleeping 'mongst the goats_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _Fare thee well, I say_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Graybeard Halt_**

 ** _I will see you on your way._**

 ** _Greybeard Halt, he lives with goats_**

 ** _That's what I've heard tell_**

 ** _He hasn't changed his socks for years_**

 ** _But the goats don't mind the smell!_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _Fare thee well, I say_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _I'll see you on your way_**

 ** _Greybeard Halt is a fighting man_**

 ** _I've heard common talk_**

 ** _That Greybeard Halt, he cuts his hair_**

 ** _With a carving knife and fork!_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _Fare thee well, I say_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _I'll see you on your way_**

Will hit the last line and grinned happily. He was getting so much better. He started singing the second time and didn't catch Tug's warning call,

Halt was heading up to the cabin with Alyss. The plan was for Alyss and Will to work on the Courier's code together that night and send messages to each other. Halt wanted Will to learn it and Pauline was being dragged to some family thing so Halt agreed to work with Alyss. As they approached the cabin Halt could hear music. He sighed as he snuck up towards the cabin silently. Alyss followed. When Halt reached the door he could make out what Will was signing and he wasn't happy in the slightest.

"I am going to kill him," Halt growled softly. Alyss's face was totally deadpan but on the inside she was laughing hysterically this was just too funny. Halt opened the door and Will instantly stopped singing.

"Oh hey Halt! Hey Alyss," Will said putting the instrument away and rising to his feet. A glare from Halt stopped him short.

"Don't you hey me," Halt said his tone low and dangerous.

"Um Halt before you get mad I did all my chores and weapons training and stuff. Honestly I ran out of things to do," Will said.

"I am not mad because of that," Halt said his tone still low and dangerous.

"Oh then why are you mad?" Will asked starting to feel very nervous.

"Was I hearing you signing something called Greybeard Halt?" Halt growled.

"Oh that…well…you…see….it is a parody of um… _Old Smoke Joe_ …you know what a parody is right Halt?" Will asked sheepishly. Halt looked like he was going to explode.

"I know what a parody is and you can go make more parodies in the tree tonight," Halt growled. Will couldn't believe his ears.

"Halt you are sending me up into the tree tonight without dinner!?" Will cried.

"If you don't hurry up I will help you along with an arrow or two and break the damn thing in half," Halt said mildly.

"Ok I am going," Will said and darted out of the room. The moment Will was out of the room Halt started chuckling to himself. Alyss raised an eyebrow.

"What has got you laughing?" she asked.

"When will he learn not to mess with me like that? I might just break it any way," Halt said thoughtfully.

"Don't do that Halt it was no harm no foul," Alyss said reasonably.

"No harm no foul! He was making fun of me!" Halt growled. Alyss was struggling to keep a straight face.

"He made that song with love Halt," Alyss said. Halt snorted loudly. Alyss left once she was sure he wasn't going to break Will's instrument.

When morning rolled around Will came down from the tree almost warily. His back hurt from sleeping on the rough tree and it had rained so he was wet and cold. He was also hungry.

"Halt can I have breakfast…please?" Will asked nervously.

"What do you learn last night?" Halt asked turning around from the stove with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You have no sense of humor?" Will asked and Halt glared at him.

"Will," he said warningly.

"I learned not to sing Greybeard Halt in your presence ever again," Will said. Halt nodded satisfied.

"Good now eat breakfast and then we are hitting the road," Halt said. Will sighed. He should have known that was coming.

* * *

 **~The Following Gathering~**

Will and Gilan were having a very animated conversion while Will waited for his assessment. Halt was with Crowley and the other senior Rangers.

"So Will how have you been?" Gil asked.

"Good I suppose and you?" Will asked.

"Never better…what's that?" Gil asked pointing to Will's mandola.

"Oh it is a mandola I bought. I thought I would learn how to play," Will said.

"Oh cool can I hear you play," Gilan asked hopefully.

"Sure Gil what song?" Will asked.

"How about _Old Joe Smoke_? I kind of fancy it," Gil said. Will nodded and after some tuning he began to play the song. He played nicely till he hit the third verse and he started playing the parody.

 ** _Greybeard Halt, he lives with goats_**

 ** _That's what I've heard tell_**

 ** _He hasn't changed his socks for years_**

 ** _But the goats don't mind the smell!_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _Fare thee well, I say_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _I'll see you on your way_**

 ** _Greybeard Halt is a fighting man_**

 ** _I've heard common talk_**

 ** _That Greybeard Halt, he cuts his hair_**

 ** _With a carving knife and fork!_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _Fare thee well, I say_**

 ** _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_**

 ** _I'll see you on your way_**

When he finished he bowed slightly. He looked up at Gil startled to see the look on his face. Gil looked like he wanted to laugh but his eyes were wide open and he was staring behind Will with…fear. Will turned around slowly and Halt was glaring at him his arms crossed. Will cursed he must have done the parody by accident.

"Hello Halt," Will said nervously.

"I am going to kill you two," Halt growled.

"It wasn't my fault," Gilan cried and abounded Will to face Halt's wrath on his own.

"Some friend you are," Will called.

"Sorry Will but I don't want to die today I have too much left to do in my life and I…um…think Crowley is calling me," Gilan called back. "Good job though," he added over his shoulder as he got the hell out of dodge.

"Tree?" Will asked meekly.

"Tree," Halt growled back. "Oh and for the record I am chasing down the other knuckle head during this Gathering," Halt added. He left to go track down Gilan.

"Tree it is," Will said gloomily. He could hear Halt's carrying voice.

"You know Gil yours is coming too," Halt called out.

* * *

Here is letter **G**. This was so fun to write I was laughing while typing it. In fact this was the my favorite one thus far. I always wanted to know what Will's first experience was singing the song and I am happy to say I think I captured all that envisioned. I hope people get a good laugh out of this. I love Halt so this chapter was twice as fun. Also this may be my last warning but the next one contains spoilers for **The Tournament at Gorlan**. If you haven't gotten a chance to read it yet then don't read letter **H** unless you don't mind being spoiled.


	8. Heartbreak

Eighth one-shot is here. Because it took me so long to write this one-shot (which is really short as well) I warn you that this contains spoilers for The **Tournament at Gorlan**! If you have not read and finished the book please don't read this one-shot if you don't want to be spoiled.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **H** **eartbreak**

Halt finally composed himself with difficulty and lifted Pritchard into his arms. Arald couldn't say anything to ease Halt's pain and sorrow. He just followed behind Halt with a hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there. Halt was too drained to cast the hand off. His eyes red and nose runny as it so often is after crying. Dirt was smeared on his check from where he had whipped his eyes. When they reached camp Halt stopped and turned to Arald.

"Can you hold him please?" Halt asked. His voice wasn't grim but it was broken. Halt was still young Arald realized despite what he had helped accomplish and today he had lost someone oh so dear to him.

"Yes…where are you going?" Arald asked concerned.

"Crowley…he….needs to know," Halt managed to get out. Arald nodded.

"Then go to him I will wait for you here," Arald said gently. Halt nodded and headed to where he knew his friend would be.

"Hey Halt," Crowley said cheerfully then picked up on Halt's red eyes and almost broken feel Duncan picked up on it too.

"Is everything ok?" Duncan asked. Halt shook his head and finding some part of himself that wasn't in pain his voice was very soft.

"Pritchard is dead," Halt said. Crowley crossed his arms.

"Don't play with me Halt," Crowley warned.

"I am not! Pritchard is dead. Morgarath killed him. Arald is with his body," Halt said. Crowley followed Halt to Arald still not believing him. Pritchard couldn't be dead the man who had trained him for five years and who had taught him everything he knew could not be dead.

Sure enough Pritchard lay in Arald's arms lifeless. The wounds still visible on the body. For the first time in a long while Crowley's face was no longer happy and cheerful. He screamed in a cry of pain and rage. Morgarath had no reason to kill Pritchard in his mind and yet the Ranger was dead and Crowley swore somewhere deep inside of him that Morgarath would pay dearly for what he had done. Crowley would haunt him down to the ends of the earth to make him pay if he had too. Crowley would rebuilt the Corps better than before he would prepare the Corps for that time when they would face Morgarath and he would make sure Morgarath paid for the life he took today.

The other Rangers who were around, were startled by Crowley's scream of pain and rage and rushed to his aid sensing he was in pain. He was just not a physical pain. When they arrived Halt and Crowley were sobbing once more over the lifeless form of Pritchard. The only way they could release that pain was to cry. The Rangers watched in agony unable to help and not fully understanding. Men died in combat that was a fact of war but Pritchard's death was different for Halt and Crowley. Pritchard had been caught by surprise not killed fairly on the battlefield. They had lost a man they considered a father and over five years of training a very special bond could be forged between mentor and apprentice. A life bond that went deeper than any bond forged during battleschool. For they lived together, eat together, and trained together, a mentor would protect them from the harsh world and yet they were stern in their discipline making sure that their apprentice could live on their own.

When Pritchard was put to rest that night the sort of official song of the Ranger Corps played "Cabin in the Trees" and most of the Rangers gave Crowley and Halt space. They sensed that neither of them (Halt especially) would want comfort and should they seek it the older Rangers would provide it. Duncan felt sick watching what would become his two greatest Rangers mourn the death of their fallen comrade. If none of this had happened Pritchard would likely still be alive and even though he knew Halt and Crowley didn't blame him as their blame rested on Morgarath's shoulders he still felt responsible.

That night Halt and Crowley met up to talk. "Pritchard would want us to kill Morgarath right?" Halt asked. Crowley shrugged.

"Sure but it wouldn't bring him back…I have kind of thought that even should I become leader Pritchard would be there to give advice but…now…" Crowley nearly broke down to sob again. Halt, in a rare show of comfort, held his friend up.

"He is with you Crowley in spirit in training. Trust in your training and he will be there for you," Halt said softly. Crowley sniffed.

"He will pay," Crowley said. It took Halt a second to realize he was Morgarath.

"Yes…yes he will," Halt growled.

* * *

Here is letter **H**. This took much longer to get out then I would have liked because to be honest I hated writing this chapter. I hated reading that little scene in the book and it made me hate Morgarath so bad. The chapter is also short because as I got further into I had a harder time writing it. Sorry if the character's reactions are a little out there it was unbelievably hard to try and get their reactions the way I felt they would react. On a happier note **I** is a Gil/Jenny chapter.


	9. In Love

Ninth one-shot is here! I am so sorry this took so long to get out. This was so hard to write for me and I am still not sure if I like it or even got what I was going after but it is a Gil/Jenny chapter regardless.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **I** **n Love**

Gilan was ridding into Redmount for Halt's weeding. Knowing Pauline there were going to be lots of people there and lots of people would have very specific jobs. Gilan was also sure that his connection to Halt would mean he had a role to play on the groom party. Trouble was he didn't have a date. Gilan was handsome, young and funny but no one had yet captured his heart.

"Hello Gilan," Pauline said when Gilan meet up with her and Alyss.

"Hello Pauline," Gilan said giving a slight bow that made Alyss giggle a little.

"Well Gilan we have a slight problem," Pauline said. Gilan frowned slightly.

"What sort of problem?" he asked.

"Well the thing is you are going to be Halt's second groomsman and you don't have a date," Pauline said. Gilan bit his lip.

"Yea well I am working on that," Gilan said defensively.

"Well we may have a solution," Alyss said.

"What do you mean?" Gil asked puzzled.

"Well my ward mate Jenny is the other bridesmaid and she doesn't have a partner so we were hoping you would consider her. I know you two don't know each other but I think it would be a possibility," Alyss said.

"For your information I do not need help with my game," Gilan said slightly offended. Halt snorted from behind him.

"You have no game," he commented dryly. Gilan turned around and glared at his former mentor. Halt simply shrugged.

"Just try it out Gilan. If she isn't your type you can always find another woman to dance with," Pauline said before anymore could be said. She knew Halt was just teasing Gilan but some things should be left alone and while she wasn't a man she assumed a man's game was one such thing.

"Oh alright," Gilan said in slight defeat.

"Great come on then," Alyss said leading the way. Gilan shook his head in annoyance and followed Alyss towards the kitchen. Gilan had his apprenticeship in Redmount so he knew all about Chubb the head chief and wasn't overly thrilled to go inside the kitchens. He stopped at the doors even after Alyss at pushed them open.

"Why are we going in there? Are you hungry all of a sudden," Gilan asked. Alyss turned and smiled at him.

"Jenny is going to be a chief so she is under Chubb that is why we are going in there," Alyss said.

"You can go in there I am waiting out here," Gilan said defiantly. Alyss frowned. She wondered if Chubb's reputation scarred Gilan. Then she decided it didn't matter because she really didn't want to argue with him right outside of the kitchen.

"Hey Jen," she called once she was in the kitchen. Jenny ran over to her, her blond curls bouncing as she went.

"Hey Alyss," she said.

"You got a minute?" Alyss asked. Jenny nodded.

"Chub says since I am one of Pauline's bridesmaids I need to have some time to get ready…and to pick up a dance partner," Jenny said.

"Well I can help with the second one. Halt's second groomsman, Gilan, doesn't have a dance partner and I was wondering if you would consider being his partner," Alyss said.

"Of course can I see him," Jenny said smiling cheerfully. Alyss smiled to herself as she turned around and led Jenny out. Gilan and Jenny could be an unexpectedly interesting combination she had decided. Both were almost always cheerful and their happiness and laughter could be considered contiguous.

"This is Ranger Gilan Halt's first apprentice. Gilan this is Jennifer Dalby, but we all call her Jenny or Jen, my ward mate and Chubb's finest apprentice," Alyss said. Jenny blushed a little.

"I think you are being a little biased," she said. Meanwhile for the first time in his life Gilan was speechless. Jenny was beautiful. She grinned up at him now obviously waiting for him to say something. Gilan was glad Halt was nowhere near him because he would never hear the end of it for this.

"Hello…Jenny," Gilan said softly once he found his voice. Jenny just grinned at him.

"Hello Ranger Gilan. I look forward to being your dance partner," Jenny said. Alyss looked between the two of them. Jenny was as friendly as ever but Gilan looked totally lost for words.

"Um sure," Gilan said mentally berating himself but having no idea how to fix this issue. Alyss frowned.

"Are you ok Gilan?" she asked. Gilan blinked.

"Totally fine I need to see Crowley about something. I will catch the two of you later," Gilan said quickly and up and left before he made a fool of himself. Jenny had caught him by surprise and he needed a few minutes to compose himself before he tried again. Jenny frowned.

"That was weird," she said. Alyss nodded.

"Yea it was," she said then shrugged. They had time to get to know each other.

The next day Jenny was in the kitchens working hard with the other various apprentices. Chubb was walking around waving his ladle and occasionally whacking some of his apprentices with it. Jenny was so engrossed in her work she didn't hear Gilan silently slip into the kitchen. Gilan was a Ranger of course so that could be another reason Jenny didn't hear him slip in.

"Hello Jenny," he breathed softly. Jenny turned suddenly and saw him standing there. A small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had one eye on her and the other on Chubb who so far hadn't noticed him.

"Gilan these are beautiful," Jenny said smiling. Gilan's cowl was up so she couldn't see him blush slightly.

"Call me Gil," he said more or less in control of himself now. The tone he used was smooth and slightly flirting. Gilan knew how to behave around women and once he realized he might actually have a crush on Jenny he decided he might want to go ahead and make a move. Gilan wasn't sure what his feelings quite were but he did like her charm and bubbly nature.

"I think I can do that Gil," she said smiling.

The two would eventually fall in love with each other and become boyfriend and girlfriend but for now they would simply enjoy their time together and practice the dances. Had Halt not waited so long to get married Gilan might never have meet Jenny so maybe it was worth it.

* * *

Here is letter **I**. I am not sure where I was going with this chapter but I wanted to do Gil and Jenny's first meeting. I hope everyone likes it. To be honest I have mixed feelings about John not getting Gil and Jenny married by book 12. I would have loved to see a Gil/Jenny baby but her saying no means Gil is all mine (smirks). As you can tell I really like Gil (he is my second favorite character after Halt...well human character the horses are pretty funny) Next one is **J** and it will involve Horace's former bullies because I have always wanted to know what happened to them. I don't know how long it will be but it will basically take place right after Horace tells Halt thanks and go till I kick them out of Redmount.


	10. Justice

Tenth one-shot is here! This is short and took a long time to get out and I am really sorry but I have been so busy with school I kind of forgot about this.

 **Disclaimer: I don't live in Australia nor am I boy so I am obviously not JF...meaning I don't own these characters**

* * *

 **J** **ustice**

Halt looked over to the three bullies two of them almost huddled together after their beating and the third unconscious.

"Well are you two alright?" Halt asked.

"We think so," Will and Horace said together. Halt nodded.

"Good then Will I want you to tie these beauties up," Halt said. Will quickly did he was told and neither of the three resisted while he tied them. Halt of course checked back over their restraints and grunted when he finished. They waited patiently for the third bully to come around.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Will whispered to Horace. Halt was keeping an eye on the three and wasn't paying them too much attention.

"Lots of bruises but other than that I am fine," Horace replied. When the third bully finally came around Halt had them march towards the Battleschool. Horace was tired and still bleeding hard from his beating but Halt moved at an easy pace for him to keep up with. Every so often Halt would glance behind him to see if Horace was struggling. The bullies were not getting this thoughtfulness. The guards at the gate spotted Halt and moved out of the way with quick efficiency. Horace noticed they paid little to no attention to the three bullies.

"Karel," Halt called softly. The knight jogged over to Halt and Horace, not wanting him to see the bruises and blood, tried to find a way to hide behind Will.

"Halt," the knight greeted when he reached him.

"Is Rodney in?" Halt asked. The knight nodded.

"He just got done with a meeting with Arald and is up in his office," he replied.

"Good keep an eye on these five would you," Halt told him. He then turned to address Will and Horace. "I will be back shortly wait with Karel," he said.

"Yes sir…um Halt," Horace said stumbling over the correct address. Will nodded his consent and the Ranger headed towards Rodney's office.

"What the hell happened?" Karel asked glaring at the group of them. The bullies stayed quiet and Horace shifted uncomfortably beside Will. Karel's eyes narrowed and Will sensed someone was going to be in a lot of trouble soon.

The time it took for Halt to return seemed to drag on. Karel sent a number of curious battleschool students on their way when they lingered to long. Horace felt so drained he wanted nothing more than to lie down. Finally Halt returned with a very furious Rodney. The look of fury on his face nearly made everyone take a step back.

"What the hell did you three think you were doing!" Rodney nearly yelled. Horace winched beside Will but Will knew it wasn't from pain as much as it was from fear. Horace was well aware of Rodney's reputation

"Sir," the three bullies called at once.

"Care to explain yourselves!" Rodney snapped.

"We didn't do anything," Jerome said. Halt growled low and dangerous.

"Except try and beat the ever living crap out of my apprentice who has a Gathering to tend to shortly, and you already beat the ever living crap out of Horace," Halt growled his voice icy cold. Horace shifted uncomfortably beside Will. The three of them shut up all of them remembering how easily Halt had dealt with them how scary the Ranger could become. Rodney glanced over his shoulder where Karel was waiting.

"Karel can you get an investigation under way. I want to know what the hell has been going on in this Battleschool and I want to know as soon as possible. I do not tolerate bullying in this Battleschool and I most certainly do not tolerate beatings of Ranger's apprentices," Rodney said.

"Sir!" Karel said and disappeared towards the barracks. Alda, Bryn, and Jerome knew they wouldn't get out of this. They were sure Horace's other classmates would tell the knight everything if he pressed hard enough. All the bullying they had done to Horace would be out in the open.

"You three are coming to my office right now and you better pray that Will has no serious injuries because I am not sure I will stop Halt from beating the crap out of you," Rodney said. He then turned to Halt and added: "The infirmary isn't too busy right now if you could take Horace up there I would be most grateful," Rodney said.

"What about me? I have an injured foot and a broken nose," Alda complained. Rodney swung that angry glare at him.

"Whatever injures you got you rightfully deserve," he growled. Alda quited.

"Come with me Horace," Halt said. Horace followed Halt and Will up to the infirmary. He always hated that place but some wise part of him told him not to argue with Halt.

"I hate this place," Horace moaned to Will. Will gave him a grim smile.

"I would rather have them take a look at you then have you stay and see Halt fuss over me or give me a very long lecture about being more careful," Will said. At that moment Halt turned around his brown eyes falling on the two of them and Will thought for a scary moment he had heard them.

"The healers will see you now Horace," Halt said gesturing to a bed close by.

"What about Will?" Horace asked. Halt moved over to Will and gave him a quick look over.

"Will will be fine just sore in the morning I am sure. Rodney wants you to stay here until the healers release you," Halt said. The moment Horace was settled in Halt and Will left. Halt dropped Will off at the cabin then headed back to here the verdict. One look from a very pissed off Rodney was all he needed to see.

"Halt want to hear the story?" Karel asked.

"Not particularly I just want to know what will be done about them," Halt said.

"Well you were right they were running their own little network through here. I thought something was going on," Rodney said.

"So I am leading out a patrol tomorrow to transfer them to the fiefs boarder. You want to come?" Karel asked. Halt shook his head.

"I am not coming. It isn't long till the Gathering so I need to help make sure Will is ready. I can't lose the time," Halt said. Rodney nodded his understanding. Halt would keep training Will till the day they left for the Gathering and then probably while they were on the road just because he could.

"Well then I better go let them know they have half a day to pack," Karel said and then left.

"Thanks Halt. I wouldn't have wanted to let Horace go. I think he can become a great knight," Rodney said. To his surprise Halt gave a dip of his head.

"As do I," Halt said and with that he left. He didn't wait for a reply as he left a stunned Rodney. Let Rodney think what he will but Halt had friend Sir David, Gilan's father, and Horace had given Will a hand. A small part of him said he would grow to like Horace maybe even become close to him. Halt was a little surprised to see Will still practicing when he got back. He snorted. So much for Will taking a breather.

* * *

Here is letter **J**. I hope you guys liked this as short as it was. I hope I got everyone's character right. For the record Halt can be such a pain to write sometimes. Next one is **K** and it is the whole reason I wanted to do this. This chapter is why I started doing this thing because I wanted to write about this scene. I will let you guys try and guess what it is but it will involve Gilan. I hope it will not take so long to get out.


End file.
